yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Bombardier Innovia APM 100
The Innovia APM 100 (formerly known as the CX-100) is an automated people mover (APM) rolling stock first developed by Adtranz (now Bombardier Transportation), intended mainly for airport connections and light rail in towns. They are operated by Automatic Train Control (ATC), making it fully automatic and driverless. The Innovia APM 100 is an evolution of Adtranz's previous people mover vehicle, the C-100. Bombardier's intended successor to the Innovia APM 100 is the Innovia APM 200 (originally simply known as the Innovia), which made its debut on Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport's Skylink APM. However, the Innovia APM 100 continues to be offered by Bombardier and will remain in service at many airports for years to come. In addition to being used at many airports, the Innovia APM 100 is used in the Miami Metromover fleet (alongside the Adtranz C-100) that runs throughout Downtown Miami, Florida, United States. Airport connections A popular rolling stock for intra-terminal connection in large airports, it operates in a number of airports: Current: * AeroTrain, Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Malaysia * AirTrain, San Francisco International Airport, United States * McCarran International Airport People Movers, McCarran International Airport (Las Vegas, Nevada), United States plus one under construction, plus [[Las Vegas Monorail] link under planning] * Satellite Transit System, Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, United States * SMF Automated People Mover, Sacramento International Airport, United States * Tampa International Airport, United States * TerminaLink, George Bush Intercontinental Airport, (Houston, Texas), United States * The Plane Train, Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, United States * Tracked Shuttle System London Gatwick Airport, United Kingdom Bombardier Transportation – London Gatwick Airport * Track Transit System, London Stansted Airport, United Kingdom Former: * Changi Airport Skytrain until 2006, now by Mitsubishi Crystal Mover, Singapore Miami Metromover The Bombardier Innovia APM 100 is used on the Metromover in Miami, Florida, United States. The trains were introduced in 2008, replacing the system's older Adtranz C-100. The Metromover is one of the world's few rail systems that uses the Innovia APM 100 for non-airport operations. Bukit Panjang LRT The Innovia APM 100 began operations on the Bukit Panjang LRT Line in 1999. These cars are similar to the C-100s formerly used at Singapore Changi Airport’s Skytrain system in the early 1990s, jointly built by Westinghouse and Adtranz (acquired by Bombardier). Most of the new features available in newer MRT train cars are found here as well. Instead of metal wheels on metal tracks, rubber-tired wheels on a concrete track are used making it very quiet. Also, the windows mist within 6 meters of (mostly) HDB apartment blocks ensuring residents’ privacy. 19 individual cars (which can be coupled in pairs if necessary during peak hours) were purchased. The line suffered numerous technical problems in its initial years, and subsequent LRT lines in Singapore used the Crystal Mover instead. Technical specifications * Manufacturer : Adtranz, now Bombardier Transportation * System operation : Automatic (Driverless) * Gauge : Central guideway with rubber tyres * Maximum speed : * Capacity : 105 (22 seating, 83 standing) * Unladen weight : * Size : length, width, height. See also * Light Rail Transit * Bombardier Innovia APM 200 – the successor of the Innovia APM 100 * Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Crystal Mover – a competing APM rolling stock References External links * Bombardier Transportations : Bukit Panjang LRT CX-100 Innovia APM 100 Innovia APM 100 Category:Light Rail Transit (Singapore) rolling stock